Loser of All
by ladybird2223
Summary: They are all out to get T.K. and their is nothing he can do about it right?


Loser of All ladybird2223  
  
Disclamer: I do not own digimon. see simple but effective.  
  
Kari's P.O.V. We all are going to get him. All of us. But especially me. Oh I have a lot to get him back for. I'm in the lead of the pack to chase him down. He is getting closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and closer and and and ............ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yells as I grab him. "OH Kari , its you." "Don't feel so safe." I say to him as I spit on him. I loved you and you just dumped me for her and I can never forgive you for that. Right now I wouldn't say you have anywhere to be safe right now. T.K.'s P.O.V. I feel relieved when I see it is Kari that grabs me but the relief doesn't last long. I no longer see the essence of light in her eyes. I only see one thing. Darkening hatred. I am shocked at this and can not say anythinig. I see all the rest coming up behind her and they all have the same look in their eyes. Even Matt has it. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"I ask myself. Kari looks down at me and for a second the darkness leaves her eyes and in place of it is her old self. The one who is caring and kind. But just as the second comes it goes and all I see again is darkness. The Second must have had some inpact on her though because the look in her eyes isn't quiete as strong as it was before. For this I am thankful. "Takeru Takaishi. You have commited the greatest of evils. You have become unworthy of your crest of Hope and your Light has been drawn from yourself. You are no longer a Chosen your digimon is to be deleted without the possibility of being reconfigured.This is to be unless of one thing. And Hope is no more also unless this one thing." The voice comes from nowhere just out of the sky. The bad part is that whatever the whole world is accusing me of I never really did. I don't know what happened exactly but because of it my world is dead. Wait a minute.........did the voice say delete Patamon? "Why are you all doing this to me? I honestly didn't do whatever you guys think I have done. But if you are to judge me unjustly atleast spart Patamon out of this and just make him forget all about being a Chosen digimon. I wouldn't be able to stand him being permenantly deleted." "Your fate has been chosen now and the only way your Patamon can be saved is the one way and and I don't think she is going to save you or your digimon." At this Kari speaks up." I accept the duties of saving Hope and being the tender of both Hope and Light. I also vow to save Patamon as he is innocent and Gatomon would be heart broken just as I was." Kari's voice is strangely monotone as she says this. "And SO MOTE IT BE!!"The voice exclaims. "Chosen Children, Digidestend, chant these words and Takeru's fate will be solid." "What are these words that we must speak oh great one?" The chosen ask all in the strangely monotone voice. The voice speaks up and everything goes black to T.K. He can still see everything though even though it is in a black haze.  
  
"THIS IS HOW YOUR SOUL MUST LOOK, DARKER THAN THE DEVIL'S BOOK, DARKER THAN YOU WILL ADMIT, DARKER THAN SATAN'S QUICKSAND PIT. AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THEE, THIS IS ALL YOU NOW WILL SEE. DARKNESS IN EVERY CORNER OF SIGHT, YOU GAVE UP YOUR WAY TO SEE THE LIGHT. DEAR TAKERU, LOSER OF HOPE, THERE IS NO WAY YOU NOW CAN COPE."  
  
I cower in fear as the voice chants this. Nothing will happen to me though until the others join in. I hear him say that Kari is the most important one in the chant and for her to be able to say every word in it. They start to chant with the voice this time. "THIS IS HOW YOUR SOUL MUST LOOK, DARKER THAN THE DEVIL'S BOOK, DARKER THAN YOU WILL ADMIT, DARKER THAN SATAN'S QUICKSAND PIT." Kari looks down at me cowering in fear with tears in my eyes. I see the darkness is slowly leaving them and tears are starting to come out of her eyes too.SHE IS TRYING TO FIGHT WHATEVER IT IS MAKING HER DO THIS TO ME. "Come on Kari, fight it. You know that I am innocent. please. You can still save me from this. Come on Kari. This stuff won't happen to me if you don't fininsh."She is crying even harder now but she starts chanting again. "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THEE, THIS IS ALL YOU NOW WILL SEE. DARKNESS IN EVERY CORNER OF SIGHT, YOU GAVE UP YOUR WAY TO SEE THE LIGHT" Kari stops chanting at this and looks at me one more time mouthing I'm Sorry.All the others stop chanting so I guess she has to finish it herself. "DEAR TAKERU," "Kari please don't do this to me. Kari." She sniffs and says again. "DEAR TAKERU,.............................."Kari smiles at me and winks then goes back to her solemn look."KEEPER OF HOPE. "Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why'd you.........Wait a minute,I knew you would come around." "I am so sorry T.K., I should have known that you wouldn't have done anything."  
  
The other chosen start to come out of their trance and come up to me to apologize. Exspecialy Matt and Kari. I'm just glad that I made it out of this alive and am still the Keeper of Hope. 


End file.
